Dares or Dates
by Ginger-Whinger
Summary: It's seventh year and James last chance to win Lily over. He has a proposition for Lily which she accepts. Will he succeed before the week is out or will he have to give up on Lily forever? JP/LE MWPP
1. You did what?

Lily sat with James in the Head's compartment on the way to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. They weren't exactly friends but neither were they enemies. James still wanted more; she still caught him staring, longingly at her when he thought she hadn't seen. They were happily talking about their respective summers when James spoke again in a much more serious tone.

"Lily, can I talk to you about something?" He was fidgeting around in his seat.

"Sure James," she replied hesitantly. She was clearly not going to enjoy this conversation. James didn't say anything for a while so Lily decided to prompt him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Erm… us actually." Lily stomach dropped, her first instinct was correct. "You know that I held back from asking you out all last year, right?"

Lily nodded. It was the reason Lily had warmed to James. He wasn't as annoying when he wasn't bugging her every ten minutes to go out with him. Dare she say that he was even enjoyable to be around? Lily was snapped out of her train of thought when James continued. "Well I don't want to go back to fifth year and ask you out all the time." Lily inwardly sighed with relief. "But, I feel that I have to make one final effort with you. I'm not ready to give up on you yet."

"I know that you won't go on a date with me so I have a proposition for you." He paused before continuing. "If you can prove how much you don't want to go out with me then I won't ask you again. For the next five days I will ask you to complete a dare. If you don't complete the dare then you will have to go on a date with me. At the end of the week if you still don't want to go out with me then…" James trailed off and mumbled down at the floor. More silence followed which Lily broke once again.

"So what do I get if I agree to this?" She asked warily.

James sighed, "I promise that I will never ask you out again, or bring up the subject of us again, or bother you unless I have a good reason, unless you want me to." He forced a smile with his final statement.

Lily thought seriously about this. As Head Boy and Girl they would be spending a lot of time together and it would be much easier if James wasn't asking her out all the time. They couldn't be arguing all the time, especially in front of the younger students. The dares would be hard but anything was better than the hell that was fifth year. If she agreed she knew that James would keep his word, he had kept Remus' secret for more than five years. If she agreed to this James would be off her back for good.

"Alright, I'll do it. We can't be arguing all the time if we're Head students. So long as all of these dares are possible, nothing completely ridiculous." James looked relieved probably because he was expecting an argument.

"They will be possible I promise. Right, excellent the first date, I mean dare, will be tomorrow." James quickly corrected himself. He tried not to blush and Lily tried not to smile, with neither having much success. "I'll give it to you in plenty of time to do it. Okay?"

"Fine and if I survive this week you will leave me alone." Lily said harshly. James' face fell and Lily felt a pang of guilt at the sight of this.

He looked into Lily's eyes for the first time since the conversation began. His voice cracked as he replied in a clearly saddened voice, "If you really want me to, yes."

At that moment several Hufflepuff prefects burst into the carriage chatting to each other noisily. They all ran to congratulate the two new Head students and soon the carriage was full of Prefect's. During the introductory speech Lily couldn't help but notice that James was unusually subdued. He wasn't cracking as many jokes as he normally did and Lily wasn't the only one that had noticed. Remus had also being watching James closely and he then looked to Lily as if to ask; "What did you do to him?"

Lily ended the meeting and Remus walked straight up to James to talk to him.

"James, what's wrong?" James took a sideways glance at Lily.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the carriage." He turned towards Lily, "I'll see you later then Lily?" She nodded as James and Remus headed towards the back of the train and Lily went to the front where her friends were waiting.

--

"You did what?!" Remus asked.

"I asked her to prove how much doesn't want to date me and if she does I'll leave her alone." James repeated his previous statement.

Sirius upon seeing the look on James' face made to reassure his best friend. "Don't worry about it mate, you're a Marauder any girl would be overjoyed to date a Marauder!" At this moment Peter let out a tremendous snore from the corner of the compartment, drawing everyone's attention. "Well most of us anyway!" He chuckled.

"What if this doesn't work James? Do you really think you can get over her?" Remus reasoned.

"I have to; I promised that I would leave her alone." James looked down at the floor, he honestly didn't know what he would do if he had to give up on Lily.

"Cheer up James, it will work. First we've got to make these dares difficult, so that she might actually go on a date with you." Sirius said while rubbing his hands together with glee.

"We also have to make sure that the dates are well prepared and enjoyable for Lily. You will win her over James if she just gets to know you." Remus added smiling positively.

James smiled genuinely for the first time since he had asked Lily about the proposal. He could always count on his friends to support him. He also laughed for the first time when Sirius confunded Peter and made him walk into the compartment door repeatedly, scaring several first years who were stood outside.

--

"You did what?!" Mary asked with an astonished look upon her face

"I agreed." Lily said simply.

"I'm so glad you've finally decided to give James a chance!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"What!" Lily turned on her best friend. "I haven't given him a chance; I'm just trying to get rid of him for good."

"What make you think he'll leave you alone?" Mary asked.

"He promised. James always keeps his promises." Lily reassured herself

"Did you just say something positive about James?!" Alice said feigning horror.

"So when's your first date then?" Mary giggled girlishly.

"My first **dare** is tomorrow." Lily stressed the word to get her point across. Alice and Mary had been trying to get Lily to go out with James for years. "I wonder what kind of dare he will set me."

"Oh never mind that!" Mary grinned. "Let's imagine what he will do for your dates. We know he can be really romantic when he wants to be." Alice also smiled and the two friends immediately began speaking too quickly for Lily to understand.

Mary was right about James being romantic; he had once bought her a beautiful pendant of a doe and written her a romantic poem for Christmas. If he hadn't stood on the table during Christmas lunch and asked her out in front of everyone her opinion of him might have changed that day.

--

Lily and James both sat on the train heading to Hogwarts. They thought about how their relationship had changed over the years and how the next week would be make or break for James. They didn't get another chance to talk that day, about the proposition that James had just made and Lily had just accepted.

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? please review and let me know!**

The next chapter is now up!


	2. Monday

'This was going to be a long week,' Lily thought as she entered the great hall to see James sat watching the door. He immediately saw her and smiled. 'What did he think I'd run away overnight?'

He watched her all the way to her seat and out of the corner of her eye she saw his smile drop when she sat down at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table. Lily sat in silence to eat her breakfast, occasionally listening in on some of the conversations that went on around her.

"Why so quiet Lily?" Alice asked innocently.

"I'm not, am I?"

"She's thinking about James." Mary suggested.

"I'm NOT!" Lily said far too loudly drawing everyone in the great halls attention. She blushed and sunk lower into her seat.

"So, why are you thinking about James?" Alice asked as though she hadn't heard Lily's outburst.

Deciding it was pointless to deny it again she answered her friend honestly. "I'm not, I'm thinking about this week."

"As am I Lily dearest." Lily groaned as James sat down next to her. For some reason James annoyed her more on a morning. Maybe it was because he was always wide awake and smiling, unlike Lily. "How are we this morning girls?"

"Very well thank you James." Alice and Mary replied almost in unison. They then both looked to Lily to see what her answer would be as did James. Lily stared at her plate clearly refusing to answer.

James was distracted when a shout came across the hall. "We're going to have that cup this year Potter!" yelled the Hufflepuff team captain Joseph Finch. "We're much better than last year."

As soon as James' head turned Lily felt a sharp pain in her leg as Alice kicked her. "Be nice." She said angrily.

"What, so this year your beaters will know which end of the bat to hold?" he teased. Ripples of laughter went around the hall; Lily could have sworn that she even heard some coming from the Slytherin table. Joseph sat down quickly looking embarrassed.

James turned back to the girls. "So how are you this morning Lily?"

Lily looked to Alice who was glaring back at her before replying. "I'm fine thank you."

James smiled and was clearly happy that Lily had answered. "Great, well I'll tell you what your dare is at lunch. Bye girls." He was gone as quickly as he appeared and Lily felt a pang of disappointment that he had not stayed longer and found that her gaze followed him until he left the hall.

"Was that really so hard Lily?" Alice asked sardonically.

Lily opened her mouth to reply when she realised she didn't have a reason to argue. It wasn't that hard, so why didn't she do it more often?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sure enough at the end of lunch James caught Lily by the arm as she headed towards double Arithmancy. "Hey Lily, all ready for your dare?" He smirked and rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Of course, just let me know what it is so I can get it over with." She sighed.

"Okay, you have to…" he leant forward, looked around and paused dramatically. "Run across the Quidditch pitch naked."

Lily closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She knew that this week was going to be difficult but she just had to remember the rewards if she got through this week. "That is possible, right?" When Lily opened her eyes she saw that James had crouched down so that he could see into her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose. Wait hang on!" she suddenly realised. "This is just a way for you to see me naked isn't you pervert." She stepped forward prodding him firmly in the chest as he stumbled backwards under her furious gaze.

"What, no! I won't be there Lily I don't want to embarrass you! I just want you to prove your courage. I won't be there, no-one will be. I already checked no-one has booked the Quidditch pitch so it should be empty." He had been backed against the wall of the corridor by this point.

"But how will you know if I actually do it?"

James shrugged. "I trust you."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Okay you have five hours." He saw Lily's questioning look and answered it calmly. "I need time to think of what to do for our date when you don't do it."

Lily hit James in the chest but not with any real force. She couldn't help but smile as he sniggered and held her arms to stop her hitting him again. Lily didn't realise how close they were. James still held her arms gently and was looking at her intently and biting his bottom lip.

"Potter!"

James moved away from Lily so quickly that he bashed into the wall.

'Poor James,' Lily thought, 'Professor McGonagall always seems to turn up at the worst possible moment.'

"I need to talk to you about something. You best get to class Miss Evans or you'll be late." She then turned to James. "Please come in to my office Mr Potter."

Lily mumbled a goodbye to James and headed off down the corridor.

"Have a good time in Arithmancy Lily." James called.

Lily stopped and turned, "Wait a minute how did you know I had Arithmancy?" but she found that she was talking to an empty corridor; the door to McGonagall's office had just clicked shut.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Lily made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. She had stayed behind in class to make sure that she fully understand the complex equations they had just learnt which were bound to turn up on the NEWT exam. Professor Vector had practically pushed her out of the door of the classroom when she suggested that they review Lily's perfect homework which had scored 100.

As she reached the Quidditch it was loud, far too loud. As she stepped onto the side of the pitch her profanities were drowned out by the 200 students that had gathered to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts.

"Lily!" Alice screamed above the noise. Lily made her way over to sit next to her friend. "What are you doing here? You never usually come to watch tryouts."

Lily following many more profanities explained to her friend what she was doing there and how James had well and truly set her up.

"So that's why James was so distracted in Muggle Studies."

"What?"

"He came in late to Muggle Studies muttering about McGonagall making the Quidditch tryouts today after school. He seemed really upset about it, I guess now we know why."

Lily looked up into the sky and easily spotted James floating by the hoops overseeing the keeper tryouts. He seemed extremely disinterested which was most unlike him. He kept searching the crowd until he found her eyes staring back at him. They held their gaze until James was hit in the back of the head by the Quaffle. Apparently he had just missed a brilliant save by Lucinda Thompson who didn't seem too pleased that he had missed it.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Lily said stamping her feet angrily.

"You're not actually going to do it, are you Lily?" Alice asked with a shocked look on her face.

Lily was affronted. "Of course I am. It's not like I have a choice."

"For goodness sake Lily for a smart girl you really can be stupid. You do have a choice."

"But … I'd have to go on a date with James."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Alice was clearly exasperated by Lily's last comment. "Lily there is a good looking guy with a heart of gold who worships the ground you walk on." Alice's head dropped as her eyes filled with tears. "Don't take it for granted Lily. Guys like that don't come along very often." With that she stood up and headed back to the common room in tears with Lily following close behind.

Alice had been like this since Frank had gone away for his first year of Auror training. She missed him terribly.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It was two hours before James returned to the common room, muddy and frustrated after hearing 1000 different excuses from his rejected applicants. He immediately sought out Lily who was sat in the corner reading as usual. He sunk to his knees in front of her with his head bowed.

"I am really really sorry Lily." Lily looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "McGonagall decided to change the first Quidditch practice because she heard some stupid rumour that the Slytherins might beat us this year. I had no idea that anyone would be there." Lily held her silence. This seemed to worry James more than if she yelled at him. "Please say something Lily."

"Go get a shower James." Lily said simply returning her eyes to the pages of her book. He seemed confused by this comment. "I refuse to go on a date with someone who has more mud in his hair than on the bottom of his shoes."

"Does that mean…" James asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, you didn't break any rules and I believe you when you say you didn't know. Also I don't want to get through this week only for you to say that I didn't adhere to the rules. But hurry up, I won't wait for ever." James continued to kneel at her feet staring at her in quiet disbelief. "GO!" She shouted which made him spring into action running up the stairs knocking several first years aside.

Once he had disappeared from sight, Mary commented on what she had just seen. "One date and he's already whipped."

oooooooooooooooooooo

"More apple crumble Lily?" James asked.

"No thanks James." Lily said leaning back against the beech tree while looking out over the Black Lake. James had decided on a simple picnic by the lake, where it was very peaceful.

"Chocolate mousse? Ice cream?"

"No! I've eaten too much already. How did you know where the kitchens were?"

"Well it took a mixture of genius, luck and dashing good looks." James replied adding a wink just for good measure.

"So Remus, Peter and Sirius found them and decided to tell you. That was nice of them." James laughed heartily before standing up.

"Come on let's get back before curfew." James said as he offered his hand to pull her up from the ground, which she took. With a swift flick of his wand all of the remaining food items and the rug folded neatly into the hamper.

"James Potter obeying the rules! Now there's something that I never thought I'd see." Lily gently mocked James as she had been doing all evening.

"What can I say? You must be having a good influence on me."

"It's about time someone did." She smirked as did he when he heard her comment. They continued walking in a comfortable silence and when they reached the portrait hole he spoke the password and held it open for her as she passed through into the common room. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore how much of a gentleman he was. As they were about to part to the separate dormitory stairs, Lily remembered a question that she had been meaning to ask James for years.

"James," he stopped waiting for her to speak again. "Why did you take Muggle Studies?"

He smiled. She already knew the answer but she needed it to be confirmed for her to believe it. "To learn more about Muggles and their culture, your culture."

"But why?"

"Well, you're always saying things about televisions and cars which I don't understand so I thought-" Lily cut him off.

"No, not that. Why me?" She asked tentatively.

He sighed and said simply. "I think you're perfect."

"But I'm not."

"You are to me." Lily opened her mouth but James stopped her. "Don't argue." He smiled once more. They both stood in another perfect silence just staring at each other. "Good night Lily. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night James." They walked towards their respective dormitories taking several glances back at the other before going out of sight.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"So how was it?" Mary had been clearly waiting for Lily's return.

"Delicious but filling." Lily replied simply collapsing back on to her bed holding her stomach.

"No, how was James?" Mary laughed.

"A perfect gentleman." Lily seemed to be surprised by her own answer. "He said I was perfect."

"Aww, how sweet now let me go to sleep." Alice said. Lily had thought she was asleep and even as she spoke she had her eyes closed.

"Good night Lily." Mary said as she closed the curtains around her bed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"So how was it?" Remus didn't even look up from his book as James walked into the dormitory in a daze.

"Perfect." James replied dreamily.

"So you snogged her?" Sirius asked. James shook his head. "Kissed her?" Sirius continued asking questions each time James shook his head. "Hugged her? Held her hand? Did she at least tell you she likes you?"

"No but she did imply that Moony was a genius, Wormtail was lucky and that you had dashing good looks." He grinned as did Sirius who seemed most pleased with this endorsement.

"How was this date 'perfect' then?" Sirius asked.

"Because it was with Lily." Sirius and Remus both rolled their eyes. "You know, I'm almost glad someone told that stupid rumour to McGonagall. I might not have had that date otherwise."

"Your welcome." Sirius said barely holding back his grin. At the looks on his friend's faces he explained further. "I told McGonagall that we would be lucky to win this year, that we should get practicing right away and that the Quidditch pitch was free this afternoon." James just shook his head again, this time disbelievingly as Remus chuckled.

"We best go to sleep." Remus suggested as Peter snored loudly once again.

"Yeah, we don't to wake sleeping beauty do we?" James laughed.

"Who?" Sirius was puzzled by James last statement.

"Oh, we read it in Muggle Studies. I'll explain another time."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Lily and James both laid staring at the canopies of their respective four poster beds. This time yesterday James had been regretting has decision to promise to leave Lily alone. Lily had regretted agreeing to the offer but after the first day they both realised that this week might not be as bad as they first thought.

****

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? please review and let me know! **

The next chapter is now up!


	3. Tuesday

'It's a conspiracy. That's what this is. Why does she sit next to him?' Lily thought as she entered the hall to find her best friend had conveniently left a Lily sized space between her and James. Lily sat next to Alice who looked up and smiled at her.

"I like James, Lily. He's a nice guy and I want you to give him a chance." Alice said simply. Luckily James was distracted by Sirius who was pleading to McGonagall to try and get her to revoke the detention he had already received.

Lily was momentarily stunned her mouth hung open as she tried to form a question. "But how…?"

"You're right it is a conspiracy Lily." Mary said giggling at the look on her friends face.

"Did you two learn Legilimency over the summer or something?"

"Of course not we just know you to well. You're quite predictable, especially when it comes to James." Mary replied happily. "You're also very paranoid."

"Well I did." Alice answered in a clearly put on 'serious' voice. "But don't tell Frank, because now I know what he wants for his birthday." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Speaking of which, I'm off to owl him a letter." With that Alice stood and exited the hall.

"It sounds to me like Frank might enjoy his birthday present." Mary thought aloud.

Lily was broken from her thoughts when a plate of food appeared in front of her. This time it was James who received a questioning look from Lily.

"What?" James tried to look innocent but failed miserably. "Well your mouth was hanging open so I thought you might like some food to put in it." He turned back to his friends and continued chatting.

Lily moved her eyes back to her plate expecting something she would not enjoy such as James' leftovers. Instead she was met by the same breakfast she had every morning. Even down to the piece of toast, cut in half diagonally with one half buttered and the other without.

"Maybe I am predictable." Lily said before beginning to eat her breakfast.

Mary leaned across the table to reach for another piece of toast, and whispered to Lily as she did so. "Maybe someone has being paying attention."

Lily blushed again, which was becoming a much more frequent occurrence when ever someone mentioned James. Of course Alice and Mary had noticed this and would use it to cause Lily as much embarrassment as possible.

"Have you revised for Flitwick's test yet?"

"What?" Lily was broken from her thoughts again. "Oh the test, it's tomorrow isn't it? No, not yet, I'll do some tonight."

"But you'll be out with me tonight Lily." James nudged her gently with his elbow.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Lily replied curtly. "Have you decided on what I have to do to avoid the horror of another date with you?" She smiled at James sarcastically who immediately smiled back happily.

"Well, you told me not to pull any more pranks, but that doesn't mean I don't think they're funny. I want you to pull a prank on somebody and more importantly I want you to get away with it."

"You want me to break school rules for your amusement?" Lily asked, pretending to be disgusted. Unfortunately James saw right through this ruse.

"Yes."

Lily thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Fine."

"Great, I'll see you later." James stood and passed behind her. Before he left he placed a hand on each of her shoulders and leant down to whisper in her ear. Lily could feel his breath on her neck and without think she lent back into his chest and closed her eyes. Her breakfast sat forgotten in front of her, until James reminded her where it came from.

"You're welcome for the breakfast Lily." He then left almost causing Lily to topple backwards off the bench because of his absence. Her eyes followed him until he left the hall, as her mind strayed to who she would prank. At least that question was easily answered but how to do it was much more difficult.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily wasn't the most imaginative person in the world but she had managed to pull a plan together with a little help from Alice. The 'target' was known to be in Gryffindor tower and Alice would hand him a letter telling him in no uncertain terms to get to the courtyard immediately. If they knew the targets reaction, which Alice seemed to think she did, he would literally come running straight into the trap. After a trip to the library and the owlery, the prank was ready.

Lily sat on the edge of the fountain surrounded by students who were heading down to dinner. As the doors that connected it to the main hallways crashed open Lily flicked her wand casting the charms on the path between them.

"Lily! Whatever I did I'm really, really, really sorry." He came running as fast as he could across the courtyard towards her. The crashing of the doors opening, closing and his shouting was unfortunate, for him at least. Everyone who had been milling around in the courtyard's attention was brought upon him as he reached the path that Lily had treated with some seriously strong smoothing charms.

Lily stood and stepped quickly aside as he skidded towards her at high speed. Lily was impressed that he managed to stay on his feet until he hit the edge of the fountain and fell in.

The image of James Potter emerging from the water with his hair plastered to his head and his glasses askew would stay with Lily forever. It was by far the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life, until she unleashed the second half of her plan. With a quick flick of her wand the box above James' head, which Lily had vanished, opened releasing thousands of owl feathers. Lily had slipped a little bubotuber pus into the fountain to make sure the feathers stuck.

The laughter at James echoed around the courtyard as he stood in the fountain covered from head to toe in brown owl feathers. He looked towards Lily with a stunned looked on his face which was very hard to decipher from under all of the feathers. He blew a few feathers out of his mouth in Lily's direction and sent her a quick smile before jumping out of the fountain and running back the way he came.

Thinking back Lily should have removed the smoothing charms from the path after James had slipped on them the first time. Now sopping wet and covered in feathers James was unable to keep his balance a second time. He fell over backwards and crumpled up into the wall at high speed where he lay still.

Lily immediately stopped laughing and ran over to James to help him, only for her to slip onto her bum and slide next to him. Lily had to remove a few feathers from his face before she realised that he was unconscious.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James world was a blur when he woke up in the hospital wing. He looked around to see red headed figure that he could recognise even if he hadn't got a concussion. His head was pounding as he managed to form the two combined syllables he loved most in the world.

"Lily?" She immediately looked up and put her book down and reached towards the table next to his bed. She gently placed the glasses on to his face and James felt his face burn where her hand had touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry James."

"It's okay, really. How many times have you been in here because a prank that went wrong or because you got caught in the crossfire trying to stop a duel between the Marauders and the Slytherins?"

Lily looked thoughtful. "Three and you always stayed until I woke up. You would have stayed longer if I hadn't told you to get lost."

"Ah, Mr Potter, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey walked briskly over. "Now sit up and drink this. It should stop the pain."

James tried to sit up and winced as he felt the pain that Madam Pomfrey was referring to. Lily was immediately by his side, supporting him and arranging the pillows behind him.

"You should be able to go in a couple of hours." Madam Pomfrey left as quickly as she came. There was silence for a couple of minutes as James drank the thick potion that she had given him.

James ruffled his hair and felt the lump on his head which he caught with his watch. He winced again and hoped that Lily hadn't noticed it. He could hear snort and try to hold back laughter.

"It doesn't hurt you know." James said defensively.

"You don't have to be so macho. Anyway you have a feather in your hair." James tried to pick it out with no success.

"That's a point, how did I get cleaned up?"

"Oh, I did that on the way up here. After all I didn't want to get caught did I?" She leaned over and picked the feather out of his hair. As she began to move away James held onto her wrist.

"Wait." He reached for her collar where her necklace hung down from her neck. James held the doe pendant in his hand. "I thought you threw it in the lake."

Lily sat on the edge of his bed. "I was going to, but I couldn't. I kept the poem too. I still read it sometimes, when I'm feeling down." James moved over to make more room for Lily on the bed. Lily decided to change the subject quickly. "Remus brought us some food, are you hungry?"

James nodded and was still thinking about what Lily had just said. They ate the pasties that Remus had brought them in silence. Each was looking out the window across the grounds towards the forbidden forest and the Quidditch pitch.

After finishing his pasty James broke the silence after fidgeting for a few seconds. "I'm really uncomfortable."

"You're not the only one in pain in James."

"I'm not in pain," Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm just uncomfortable."

"Well me too." In one swift motion Lily flicked off her shoes and swung her legs onto the bed parallel to James'. The entirely length of their bodies were now touching which James was very aware of. "After you knocked your self out I came over to help you. I slipped on my own smoothing charms and bruised my bum."

James nodded sympathetically. "I could rub it better for you if you like?" James barely got the sentence out before bursting into laughter. Lily elbowed him sharply in the ribs causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow!" James quickly recovered remembering his previous macho façade. "My ego."

It was Lily's turn to burst out laughing and it wasn't long before James was laughing too. When they eventually got their giggles under control both leant back against the huge pile of cushions Lily had procured and closed their eyes. James stretched and yawned rather melodramatically. He began to reach an arm over Lily's shoulder but she had predicted this move.

"Don't push it Potter." She murmured. His arm shot back down to his side very quickly. Lily laughed again and rested her head on his shoulder. Even though her eyes were closed she could tell that James was blushing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The first thing that Lily noticed was how comfortable she was with her hand in another, much larger than her own. Lily's eyes shot open to find herself looking very closely at the Head Boy's neck.

"I said, what is the meaning of this?!" Madam Pomfrey was definitely angry; Lily stood up quickly and felt decidedly flustered. James was slowly stirring because of Lily's sudden movement from next to him.

His eyes opened slowly and eventually focused on the angry figure of Madam Pomfrey who was stood at the end of his bed. "Uh oh."

"This is not the place for a co-ed slumber party!" She yelled shrilly.

They both ran from the hospital wing as fast as they could, both carrying their shoes and Lily's book. They both hastily put their shoes back on and stood at opposite sides of the corridor looking at each other. James smiled shyly towards Lily, which she returned. James nodded down the corridor and they began to head back towards the common room. The walked slowly and James was much closer to Lily than he usually dared to be.

"Alice and Mary will probably be wondering where you are."

"They know I came to the hospital wing with you and it's only 11 'o' clock."

James shrugged, "Yeah but you girls always go upstairs at half 10 without fail."

"I really am predictable aren't I?" Lily couldn't hide the edge of sadness to her voice as her head fell.

James reacted immediately rubbing her back gently. "That's a good thing you know." Lily wasn't convinced so James continued. "It means you're dependable, reliable, Elvendork."

"What?" Lily turned to James utterly confused by his last statement until she followed his gaze up to the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady and the entrance to the common room. They entered the common room which was empty except for a few fourth years who were chatting noisily in the corner.

James continued to issue praise to Lily, "You never let anyone down, and people can trust you." They stopped at the bottom of the girl's staircase. The world went silent for Lily and it was as though they were the only two people in the world. "It's one of the reasons I like you. One of many." He mumbled and blushed as the silence surrounding them continued.

"You know so much about and I hardly know anything about you."

"That's not true. What about the prank, you knew my one weakness that would get me to come running." He smiled again.

"And what's that?"

"You." He said simply.

Lily watched James as he slowly took his wand out from the front of his robes and conjured a beautiful posy of flowers which he held out for Lily to take. "Thank you for looking after me and taking me to the hospital wing."

"I was the one who put you there! It was nothing."

"It meant everything." James replied softly. The emotion with which he spoke made the breath catch in Lily's throat.

He then pointed his wand under his left arm. Suddenly there were shouts from the fourth years as they jumped up from their seats, voicing their objections to being soaked from head to toe by James powerful charm.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." He said loudly but calmly without turning around. "Goodnight Lily. I'll see you in the morning." He bowed and then turned towards the boy's stairs.

"James, hang on." He paused and turned back to her. She walked up to him and placed one of the flowers in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Goodnight James."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For me? You shouldn't have!"

"James conjured them for me." Lily calmly responded to Mary's dramatics as she transfigured part of a discarded scroll into a vase for the flowers. "Aguamenti." A small amount of water spouted from the end of her wand into the vase.

"Why are you doing that Lily?" Alice asked, clearly confused by her friends actions.

"They need a vase Alice; they can't stand on their own anymore." Lily grinned.

"No, not the vase, the water. Conjured flowers die after a few hours unless the charm is particularly strong." Alice looked surprised by Lily's lack of knowledge.

"Nobodies ever given me conjured flowers before." Lily sighed.

"That's not true." Mary said quietly. Lily tried to remember a previous time but was unable to. "James has given you flowers at least five times before, but you always threw them back at him."

"Or set fire to them and put them in his dinner." Alice laughed, "That was classic."

"But this time you accepted them." Mary grinned at Alice who returned it.

"It sounds to me like someone is coming around at last." Both girls giggled excitedly.

"Goodnight girls." Lily drew her curtains around her bed, still clutching a single flower in her hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For me? You shouldn't have!"

James stuck his tongue out at Sirius. "Lily gave it to me actually." He was staring at the flower grinning from ear to ear.

"Was this after you gave it to her because that doesn't really count you know." Sirius countered.

"No! Well, yes but I gave her a bunch and she gave me one back." He blushed.

"You're such a girl!" Sirius laughed and despite attempting to resist Remus soon broke from his book, unable to concentrate and joined in the laughter.

"Shut up you two." A quick change of subject was needed for James before he spontaneously combusted from blushing too much. "So what on earth did you two do without me?"

It was Remus who first composed himself enough to answer. "I stayed here did my homework, revised and read my book."

"How fun for you!" Sirius mocked.

"Thanks for the pasties by the way." Remus nodded in return.

"After my detention with McGonagall, Peter and I went down to the courtyard to watch the ensuing chaos from Lily's prank. Turning you into a six foot owl, I would have loved to see that! Alice told us about the plan and that Lily had knocked you out, 'accidentally' of course. Obviously we had to go and get tips for knocking you unconscious. When we got down there were students flying in all directions, a bit of a crowd was gathering to watch. Then McGonagall came down and literally went down!"

"She didn't!"

"She did." Sirius raised his hand and slammed it down onto his other hand. A loud slap echoed in the room. "Anyway I was laughing so hard that I didn't see that everyone else had scarpered and I was sort of stood on Peter's robes. McGonagall blamed us and we've been in the greenhouses for hours fighting plants into new pots."

James guffawed at his friend's predicament. Sirius looked across at Peter who was once again sleeping soundly. "Poor guy, one of the bigger plants picked him up and tried to eat him. I don't know why he hangs around with us we get him in trouble so much." He sighed.

"What do you mean **we**?" Remus asked.

All three sniggered before saying goodnight and drawing the curtains around them. Despite getting changed James had yet to release the flower from his hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily and James both fell asleep with the same flowery scent resting next to them on their respective pillows. The day had not gone to plan for either as each had sustained injuries from Lily's prank gone wrong. Although Lily would never admit it, they both agreed that today could hardly have turned out better.

**A/N What did you think of this chapter? please review and let me know! **

The next chapter is now up!


	4. Wednesday

Lily headed down to breakfast with her friends. She had only one person on her mind, James Potter. Unfortunately for him she was not thinking positive things as he would have liked. No, she was going to kill him.

Unfortunately for Lily she had to sit on her frustration as James had not yet made his way down to the Great Hall. Lily angrily stabbed at her bacon and kept sending glances towards the double doors every time someone came through them. Alice and Mary both kept their heads down, they knew better than to try and calm down Lily when she was mad. Lily looked up once more as a Slytherin sat near the entrance shouted,

"Look! The owl post's here already!"

Sure enough James had just entered the hall with the rest of the Marauders. Laughter echoed around the hall as everyone understood the joke upon seeing James. He walked down the aisle between the tables towards Lily, receiving many more catcalls, taunts and outrageous flirting.

"OI! Where's my Daily Prophet?"

"Got a package for me Potter?"

When James reached his seat next to Lily he was clearly trying to hold back his own laughter. Lily was surprised by this, why wasn't he embarrassed or hexing everyone who teased him. He leaned towards Lily, "It sounds like people heard about your prank."

"James," Lily said in overly sweet voice, "what lesson do we have first period?"

The smile left James face as he immediately realised that Lily was displeased with him. "Charms." He answered hesitantly.

"And what are we supposed to be doing in this lesson?"

"A test." Realisation suddenly dawned upon James, now he understood why Lily was unhappy with him. "You didn't get time to study because you were in the hospital wing with me all evening, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Lily had dropped her sickly sweet voice and was addressing James with an angry whisper. "Now I'm going to ruin my perfect record. I'm Head Girl, I'm supposed to do well, I'll probably get a detention as well and it's entirely your fault." James was glad that she wasn't yelling at him. Last year, when angry with James, Lily would have drawn the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"I forgot I'm not your favourite person on a morning am I?" He sighed. "Anyway, that's not what you said last night." Lily scowled and James edged away from her into Sirius.

"Way to dig your own grave Prongs." Sirius chuckled. "What are you going to do next? Ask her out again? You remember how she used to love it when you did that?"

Ignoring Sirius' reminiscing James tried to apologise. "You know I wouldn't do that on purpose right."

Lily thought about it for a moment before replying. "I suppose."

"You're too nice for your own good you know." James smiled at Lily's confused expression. "Anyone else would have taken me to the hospital wing and left me there." Lily laughed at this.

"I wouldn't." Sirius sounded genuinely offended by his best friend's comment.

James turned his head to face Sirius. "What about fifth year after we got to close to the whomping willow?"

"That was hardly my fault, I had a date." Sirius answered as though this forgave all.

"You left your friend in the hospital wing for a date?" Lily chuckled. "What where you doing to close to the whomping willow anyway?"

James who had been laughing at Sirius fell silent at this.

"James?" Lily was suspicious of James' silence and the worried look on his face.

"Go on James, tell her." Sirius nudged James.

"You know I can't Padfoot."

"Okay then, I will." James was clearly worried by this; Lily could see it as his eyes widened.

Sirius leaned back on the bench around James to address Lily. "He was daydreaming. He was rambling on about how beautiful you are. Your eyes, your hair, your walk and your smile." Sirius ticked them off on his fingers.

"Is this true James?" Lily asked.

James mouth opened and closed noiselessly. Sirius nudged James in the back once more. "Erm... yes." He shrugged slowly looking highly embarrassed.

"You idiot." Lily mumbled before looking away from James as she felt her cheeks glow red. James turned to hit Sirius with his Potions book before beginning to eat his breakfast. Once they had all finished they left the Great Hall to head for the Charm's classroom.

"Hey Lily, can I carry your books for you?" James asked after walking quickly to catch up with her.

"No thank you James."

James sighed. He had made the same offer every day since the start of sixth year instead of asking her out. He may as well have been asking her out as the answer had been the same, albeit more polite. "I might have thought of a way to make it up to you about ruining your perfect test score."

"I'm listening."

"Well you can't do anything about doing badly in this test-"

"Thanks to you." Lily interjected.

James smiled. "Yes well, Lily Evans I dare you to come bottom of the class in this Charms test. Think you can handle it?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't be so confident, I haven't revised either remember."

"Do you ever?"

"Good point."

Professor Flitwick called for silence as they entered the classroom where the test sat waiting for them on the desks.

----------

By the end of the day Lily was tired of carrying her heavy books but still would not yield when James offered to carry them. They re-entered the Charms classroom for the final lesson of the day. It was a very interesting lesson about complex defensive spells that could be used around a home. Lily was sure that this would never be on the NEWT exam but Flitwick was clearly teaching them this because of the unrest in the wizarding world. As Dumbledore had told them at the welcoming feast Voldemort's ascendancy would affect everyone and we should all be prepared. It seemed that James had truly taken these words to heart as he was writing notes noisily and clearly concentrating on every word that Flitwick spoke.

At the end of the lesson Flitwick waved his wand at the stack of parchment on his desk spread across the room to land on each person's desk. Lily had mixed feelings when she looked down at her parchment. It was covered in scribbles, crossings out and a note telling her about the detention she had received for tomorrow afternoon. She could have done better but she had carefully selected her answers to come bottom of the class. Alice usually came bottom of the class as she struggled with all of the content until Lily helped her with it.

She peeked over at her friend's paper which had '67A' written in the top corner. Her own had '62A'. As she looked around the classroom everyone seemed pleased with their grade. She had done it, which was worth the detention. She spotted James who was watching her and smiling. She held up her parchment proudly showing him her disappointing grade. He gave her a sarcastic thumbs up and then went to pack away. Lily filed her notes carefully into her bag when she felt someone stand behind her and peer over her shoulder.

"62?" James questioned. "That's bad Lily, but not bad enough I'm afraid." He reached over her shoulder and placed his parchment on the desk next to hers. Lily felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered into it. "I'll meet you at eight in the common room." He left the classroom happily smiling to himself.

Lily looked down at his parchment which had '57D' written in the corner. "Looks like you've been outwitted by James." Alice said. "I didn't come bottom for once, and I don't have a detention unlike you two!"

As she made her way back to the common room Lily thought about what had just happened. Instead of being angry with James she almost felt excited about what would happen tonight.

----------

Lily would have been quite happy to wear a pair of jeans and a top but Mary and Alice wouldn't let her out of the room until they had gone through her entire wardrobe and fixed her hair. Eventually they decided on the clothes that Lily had chosen in the first place. They had also added one of the purple flowers, which James had given her the previous night, into her hair.

When she eventually made it away from their clutches and down the stairs she saw James sat by the entrance alone, presumably waiting for her. He didn't notice her until she was stood directly in front of him. He recognised her shoes and stood up immediately grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you weren't coming. Does that mean you're not mad at me?"

"No. Alice and Mary wouldn't let me leave until they deemed me perfect."

"What took them so long then?" James asked innocently.

Lily scoffed but failed to hide the blush that rose on her cheeks. "So what have you planned for this evening?" Lily had been thinking about that question since James had 'beaten' her in the Charms test.

"I'm going to give you a guided tour of Hogwarts." He reached over and held the portrait open for Lily to step through.

"That's it?" Lily had not moved and was unimpressed by James idea. "We've spent most of the last six years in this castle."

"But you've never really seen it. Don't forget that this will be a Marauder tour of Hogwarts. You might think you've seen it all but you have never ventured off the beaten path."

He was right of course. She had heard many rumours of secret passages and rooms but had never found any. Though, admittedly she had never devoted much time to this task. "Fine, where are we going first?" Lily stepped through the portrait hole with James following her.

"Now that Lily, would spoil the surprise." He closed the portrait hole behind them.

----------

"What do you take me for, James?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"I'm serious." James smiled. "Tickle that pear. Haven't I shown you this evening that things aren't always what they seem." He pointed at the still life painting that he had stopped in front of. Lily looked at James sceptically once more before tentatively reaching towards the pear. Lily was shocked when the pear giggled at her touch and turned into a golden door handle.

"You still don't trust me do you?" James laughed. "Ladies first." Lily still didn't move. "Come on before we wake the Hufflepuff guards up." He nudged Lily forward gently as she reached out for the handle.

Lily opened the door cautiously to find a room that mirrored the Great Hall with four long house tables surrounded by larders, stoves and ranges for food preparation. The kitchens were just as James had described them. While Lily lingered near the door James headed straight for the nearest larder pulling out a large pitcher of something.

"Pumpkin juice?" James made his way over to a small table at the edge of the kitchen.

"Yes please." They sat down at the table as Lily looked around the kitchen curiously. She noticed a small doorway in the corner of the room. It was too small for a human to fit through unless they were to get onto their hands and knees. "So what's though that door?"

"The house elves sleeping quarters. We should try to be quiet. We don't want to wake them up, they have to be up in a few hours to clean and light the fires." James said. "Also, if they knew we were here they would start making us enough food to feed the whole of Gryffindor House."

"So this is where you get all the food for the parties." James nodded. "Do many people know about the kitchens?"

"Not many. I'm sure some Hufflepuffs do though. I think the Fat Friar has told them."

Lily looked at her watch and her eyes widened as she realised how late it had become. "We should really get back. How did it get so late?"

"It was you marching us in and out of the room of requirement 47 times, to check that I wasn't faking it somehow! How was I supposed to know what your bedroom looked like anyway?"

"Oh yeah." Lily smiled. "Come on let's go." Lily began to head towards the door they entered but James didn't follow instead he walked towards one of the tables.

"There's a quicker way out of here if you're in a rush."

Lily stopped to look at James and then towards the door. "But that's the only way out."

Lily watched James curiously as he stood on one of the benches next to the table. "Make sure you jump or you might splinch."

Lily was even more confused now. She knew that the whole of Hogwarts had anti-apparition wards on it, so how on earth could anyone splinch?

"Ever wondered how the food gets up to the house tables?" Before Lily could answer James winked at her and jumped on to the table. James form immediately blurred and then disappeared leaving only a small amount of wispy white smoke behind.

After the initial shock, Lily decided that it was probably safe if James had done it before; she just had to take his advice. She stood onto the same chair as James and jumped onto the table. She felt a strange feeling of weightlessness as though she was being lifted gently towards the ceiling. She blinked and saw the hangings of the great hall before stumbling backwards feeling very dizzy and light headed.

James wrapped an arm around her waist as she stumbled into him. "It's a strange feeling isn't it?"

"It doesn't feel like apparition. Why don't the wards stop it?"

"It's house-elf magic. The rules don't seem to apply to them. That's why I like them."

Lily suddenly realised where she was. She was stood on a table in the middle of the Great Hall with James Potter's arms wrapped around her. "Err…you can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry." He quickly let go and jumped down from the table. He held out a hand for Lily which she took as he helped her down the table. James let go of her hand to run his own through his unruly hair. "Do you remember when I stood on the table in fifth year and asked you out?"

"How could I forget? That's how you got there then. I was sure I hadn't seen you until you appeared out of thin air."

"That was the first time I did it. We weren't sure whether it would work with humans and Sirius dared me to do it."

"You Marauders like your dares don't you!" Both of them laughed at this.

James lifted a wall hanging to one side revealing another secret passage as they continued to walk towards the common room. "I'm sorry about embarrassing you in front of the entire hall. It's just I was stood there on the table and people would have thought I was mad if I didn't do something."

"So you asked me out?"

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He shrugged. "I'm really sorry. I can't believe how immature I was. I actually thought that stunts like that would impress you." James shook his head and ran his hands through his hair once more.

"To be fair it seemed to work on other girls."

"Yeah, but you're not like other girls. I've always known that."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry I was so horrible to you last year."

"Were you?"

"Yes, I shouted at you for no reason. I presumed you hadn't changed and never would. I should have forgiven you sooner."

"So you have forgiven me?"

"Yes, James."

"Were you really horrible to me last year?" James was really struggling with this idea.

"Yes, how didn't you notice?"

"Love is blind." James mumbled to his shoes.

Lily turned to look at James. "What?" She questioned softly.

"Oh, nothing."

They walked on in silence until they exited the passage from behind a suit of armour back into the main channels of the castle.

"Looking forward to your detention tomorrow Lily?"

"Oh, yes. I can't wait to spend my afternoon cooped up in a classroom with you?" She said sarcastically.

James gave the password to the Fat Lady. "You'd rather be somewhere else with me then?" He raised his eyebrows.

Lily yawned loudly. "Goodnight James." She walked quickly across the common room to the girl's dormitory stairs.

"Goodnight Lily. Don't forget just because I can't get up to your dormitory doesn't mean you can't get up to mine." He called cheekily as she rounded the corner of the stairs.

Lily stopped around the corner still stunned from their previous conversation. Had James really just implied that he loved her?

----------

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get Sirius?" James asked.

"Why Lily hasn't killed you yet. When this week started I was expecting some fireworks. Three days in and only one visit to the hospital wing, it's been quite a disappointment."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sirius."

"Your welcome." He smiled. "Take this morning for example. I try to embarrass you by telling her you got seriously hurt from acting like a moronic love sick puppy. Not only does she not call you an idiot or shout at you but she has the audacity to look flattered!"

Remus and Peter laughed at Sirius' rant as James stood perfectly still, speaking slowly. "Did she really look flattered? That's never happened before."

"She's never blushed when you talk to her either." Remus added.

"When did that happen?!" James asked incredulously.

"You were to busy hitting me with your book to notice." Sirius said sourly.

"You really don't pay much attention to Lily, do you?" Peter said. "Even I noticed that!"

"I do! I just don't notice the obvious things." James said loudly although he continued in a much more dreamy tone of voice. "Like did you notice how she-"

"No, no, no." Sirius interrupted James before he could break into full flow. "It's getting late and I am not going to sit her and listen to another speech about all of Lily's little quirks." He laughed. "Now if you don't mind my leg has gone to sleep and I'd like to catch up with it. Good night."

"Night Padfoot."

As the other boys got ready for bed Peter whispered to James. "He's just jealous because you've been on more dates this week than he has."

"I heard that Wormtail."

Remus didn't try to talk quietly as he jumped into his own bed. "He's upset about the test today."

"But he came top." James said.

"Exactly. You've ruined his bad boy image. Now he's the class swot."

Eventually Sirius calmed down enough to go to sleep leaving James to lie awake in a silent dormitory.

----------

"I don't get it."

"What's wrong Alice?" Lily said while removing the clips and the flower from her hair.

"Those flowers still look as fresh now as they were yesterday. Whenever I've done it they die or look stale."

"Maybe James put an impervious charm on them or something?" Mary suggested.

"No, I was there, besides an impervious charm wouldn't stop them from dying." Lily looked towards the flowers sat on her night stand

"So where did you go tonight?"

"All over. There are so many passages and secret rooms that I didn't know about."

"What about James?"

"The usual."

"So charming, friendly and likeable?" Alice said.

-----

Lily decided to ignore this. "Do you think James is in love with me?"

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Mary suddenly sat up from her bed.

"He sort of mumbled it when we were out. Do you think he is?"

"Well he's not looked at another girl in three years so it's possible." Mary pondered the question.

"He's the only person that will know for sure." Alice added.

"But how does he know?"

"When you are, you just know."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Alice laughed. "Love doesn't make sense Lily. It's not logical. Goodnight."

Lily and Mary said good night to Alice and then to each other. Lily didn't fall asleep for some time as her mind was racing.

----------

As James became aware that Lily might have some feelings for him, Lily was beginning to wonder if James' feelings for her were much stronger than she had at first anticipated.

**A/N What did you think of ****this chapter? please review and let me know!**

**The next chapter is now up!**


	5. Thursday

**A/N Hi all! Just a few quick notes to some of my (many!!) reviewers who all get cookies!**

**Shygirl135- HUGE compliment! Thank you!**

**WickedIsMyCrack- That comment was my favourite too. :-)**

**CL7- Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. :)**

**Live4eva- JKR described the kitchens as I did but jumping on the table and moving people was my idea.**

**Amberjoe- I think you were closest with the cookie question! Double cookies for you! Congrats! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Lily struggled down to the Great Hall with the weight of her pile of books. They covered everything that they could possibly be taught on in today's classes. Alice and Mary looked on exasperated as she both refused to accept anyone's help or use magic. Dropping them onto the table in the great hall she sat down next to James.

He immediately turned to her to apologise by bowing his head. "Lily, I'm really, really, sorry."

Lily was flustered by this. "What on earth for? What have you done now?!"

"I got you in a detention this afternoon remember."

Lily had forgotten about this. "Oh, I'm not mad at you James."

James raised his head for the first time. "You're not? But you're always mad at me at breakfast."

"And this time you have an actual reason to be. Why aren't you? Go on hex him!"

They both spun around. "Shut up Sirius." Lily and James said in unison.

They faced each other again. "Why aren't you?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I've got you in detention enough times over the years."

"You will let me make it up to you, won't you?"

"There's nothing to make up for, honestly!" She laughed.

"Can I carry your books for you?"

"No."

"You never let anyone help you do you?" he asked earnestly.

"Maybe I prefer it that way."

"Alright." James sat back as Lily was relieved that he had given up, for all of ten seconds. "Lily Evans, I dare you to let me do you have a favour." Lily couldn't help but grin at the look of triumph on James' face. He had her beat. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Fine, you can carry my books for me if you're that desperate!"

"I will," He stood to leave picking up her books as he went. "But that's not the favour. I have something else in mind."

"What?" Lily had from past experience many reasons to be suspicious.

"You'll see."

He over dramatically blew her a kiss and left the room leaving Lily blushing, playing with her food and once again trying to avoid Alice and Mary's smiling gaze.

---

Lily went to each of her lessons that day finding her textbook for each lesson on her usual desk when she arrived, and James sat at the back paying her very little attention, although when he noticed her staring at him he smiled back. Lily would automatically revert to her scowl. It had been standard practice for six years. Unfortunately this would only cause James' grin to grow bigger, and Lily to blush and look away.

"Alice you've got to help me!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't stop looking at," Lily paused as James was nearby talking to Professor Flitwick, "him!" She jerked her head in his direction. Alice just laughed this was not Lily had hoped to get from her best friend. "This is a serious problem! You've got to help me!"

"Why is it a problem that you like him? He likes you too remember."

"Shush!" Lily glanced at James, "And I don't!"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "I can't help you if you're in denial Lily."

Lily glowered at Alice before her gaze drifted back towards James who was walking over to her. "I'm not, but I still think I need help."

"And I still think you're an idiot." Alice said cheerfully.

Before James had reached their desk Professor Flitwick addressed the class. "Ok, that'll be all for today. For homework please review protective charms of the home and I'd like a foot of parchment on the fidelius charm and its uses for next Monday."

"Hey Lily."

"Hey." Lily could only murmur in reply to James as she began to put her copy of 'The standard book of spells grade 7' into her all but empty bag. However, before she could manage this he had taken it from her hands.

"I thought you were letting me carry your books today?" He sniggered as Lily attempted to glare at him. He silently summoned his bag from the back of the classroom and due to the weight of it was knocked backwards into a desk.

"Always the gentlemen aren't you." Lily said sardonically.

"Well someone has to be, and it's definitely not Sirius." He swung the bag over his shoulder and nodded to the previously mentioned marauder. He looked back to Lily who remained sat in her seat watching him. After a while James broke the silence. "Are we going to the common room then?"

"I'm waiting for Alice."

James looked amused by this and leant towards her, still maintaining eye contact. "Lily, she's already gone."

Sure enough, when Lily looked around the classroom she found it empty except for herself, James and Professor Flitwick who spoke next. "Off you go, I have a remedial class waiting. Miss Evans I assume Mr Potter has told you that your detention is cancelled, Mr Potter I will see you at 6 o clock."

Lily followed James from the room and accidentally bumped into a broad shouldered boy making his way in. "Oh, sorry."

A voice with unexpected malice replied. "Don't speak to me mudblood."

Before Lily could do more than gasp James had pinned the boy by his throat and had his wand on the tip of his nose emitting sparks. "50 points from Slytherin and if you ever use that word again you'll get more than a singed noise do you understand Mulciber?"

"I don't take my orders from blood traitors." James' nostrils flared and he looked quite demented. Mulciber tried to spit in his face as a final insult.

Lily acted instantly rushing forward and getting in-between them. Pushing James gently against the opposite wall and lifting his wand above his head with her hand. "No! He's not worth it James."

"Let me at him, just one curse, please Lily you know he deserves it." James snarled.

Mulciber ran into the Charms classroom and closed the door behind him, laughing all the way.

James continued to struggle to give chase until Lily put her hand over his heart which seemed to placate him immediately. He lowered his wand and Lily hugged him tightly as he breathed heavily into her hair. She could still feel his heart hammering inside his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slowly. After a few minutes of silence James seemed to have calmed down.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Lily said quietly into his chest.

"Perhaps not," he said slowly, "but I really hate that word."

"Me too, but you don't have to worry about me James."

"But I do." Lily looked up to find James looking down at her, his face impossibly close. "I know you can take on three of them in a duel but that doesn't mean I don't worry. It's probably because you're worth a million times more than them. At least you do to me." He smiled tentatively.

Lily lost the power of speech, something that seemed to occur with increasing regularity lately.

A crash echoed around the corridor as Peeves knocked over a suit of armour. They jumped apart and James ran his hand through his hair again, while looking shyly at Lily.

"Come on." Lily linked her arm in James' and pulled him off down the corridor towards the stairs. "So why don't I have a detention then? What did you do?"

"I told Flitwick that it was my fault that you didn't get time to study for the test. I said I'd left a homework assignment to the last minute, and had forgotten about head patrols. You had to do it instead."

"Thank you, but why? You ended up in the hospital wing."

"Don't worry about it; I just did you a favour." He smiled as he opened up the common room portrait and they both stepped inside.

Lily now remembered the dare and spoke without thinking, "but that doesn't count."

"Huh?"

"For the dare, it doesn't count."

"Why doesn't it?"

"Because I didn't ask you to do it." Lily said firmly.

James looked thoroughly confused, although he knew better than to try and test Lily's stubbornness. At least he had learnt something from the disaster that was fifth year. "Fair enough, but you realise what this means?"

"You still have to do me a favour."

"Or I get to take you on a date tonight."

"I'd rather you did me this favour. I really need your help."

"Now?" he said as he heaved the bag which was bursting at the seams with heavy books on to a coffee table, laid himself out on a couch and closed his eyes.

"Before the end of the day. Then I don't have to spend anymore time with you than is entirely necessary." Lily smiled as he chuckled. Lily walked over and pushed his feet off the sofa and sat down next to him. "I want you to teach me how to fly a broom."

James sat bolt upright. "Really?"

"Yes, really." James looked like all his Christmas' had come at once. "Will you do me this favour? Please?"

"Of course I will." James grin was very infectious and Lily found herself smiling back as he placed his hand on hers stroking it lightly. "I can't right now though. I've got a detention, and more important than that I need to eat."

"Me too." Peter appeared out of nowhere as usual.

"Third, let's get to the Great Hall. Come on Moony get your head out of that book for ten minutes we're off." Sirius shouted across the room. Remus, knowing better than to delay Sirius from his dinner saved his page and made his way towards the fat lady.

"What time can you be ready?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure." James was clearly rearranging his schedule in his head, to make time for Lily.

"Come on James." Sirius had grabbed James free arm and was pulling him away, which James was clearly resisting as best he could. Their now outstretched hands lost contact.

"Around 8?" He said pathetically, as Sirius forcibly dragged him out of the portrait hole.

"Great. Meet me here then." Lily waved to him.

James beamed, "Ok, Lily. It's a date."

"It's a dare!" Lily shouted at the portrait hole as it closed. James didn't respond but she thought that she heard loud footsteps and James issuing Sirius a death threat.

---

James came down the stairs at 8 o clock sharp carrying his broom over his shoulder. He smiled to Lily and they moved towards the exit. "So, why am I teaching you to fly? No offence Lily but you've never really shown much interest in becoming a Quidditch player, -

"Or dating one." Sirius muttered while rubbing the lump on the side of his head. Neither heard his comment; apparently they were distracted by each other.

"I want to become an Auror and you have to be at least capable on a broomstick to pass the training. The only time I've been on a broomstick was first year and you remember how badly that went…" Lily trailed off.

"I can't believe you resented me for catching you." James grinned which Lily returned shyly.

"I know. Anyone else would have thanked you, but not Lily Evans! It _was_ your fault that I fell off though."

James raised his eyebrows, "and how is that? All I was doing was flying around-"

"Exactly." Lily cut him off, "I was watching you instead of concentrating. I'd never seen anybody 'flying around' before."

"I was a show-off wasn't I?" James seemed to be fondly reminiscing.

"Yes, you were."

"You don't think I still am, do you?"

"No, I think I hexed you enough to stop that sort of behaviour." Lily said as James nodded in agreement. "I'd like to think I'm partially responsible for your reformed character."

"Partially?" James held open the portrait, "Lily, I think you're entirely responsible." He smirked.

---

"Thanks, for tonight James."

"No problem, I had a really good time. Maybe next time I can get you to fly your own broom instead of sharing mine." He jested gently as Lily blushed. "Don't get me wrong, it was much nicer holding onto you than trying to catch you. I think I've bruised." He said rubbing his ribs while trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Lily hit him playfully on the arm. They walked back through the passages of Hogwarts towards Gryffindor tower. It was long after curfew and the castle was eerily quiet.

"It's strange; I'm used to the corridors being busy. I think we might be the only people wandering around the castle."

"Yeah." James grabbed Lily's hand and stopped suddenly. "Us and Filch."

"Students! Students out of bed! Stop right there!" He screeched in his raspy voice from the other end of the corridor. They could only make out his shadow moving towards them.

James sighed, "This way."

"But that's a dead end."

"Trust me." Lily nodded and James led her into a side corridor.

"He'll catch us for sure now." The footsteps we're growing closer as James quite calmly pulled a glossy material from under his robes. He crouched and silently waved Lily to come towards him wrapping what appeared to be a cloak around them. Lily gasped, "I know what this is, it's-"

"Shush." James whispered in her ear. He leant over her to check that the cloak covered them both entirely.

Filch appeared around the corner and rushed past them without even seeing them. When he was out of sight James stood pulling Lily with him, still standing close together as they moved down the corridor.

"So, an invisibility cloak." Lily said slowly. "This explains a lot." She couldn't see his smile but she knew it was there. After a while Lily realised what was happening. "We've lost Filch; we could take the cloak off now."

"That's right Lily." James snaked an arm around her waist, keeping her even closer. "We could."

Lily had the distinct feeling that removing the cloak was the last thing James wanted to do at this moment in time and she didn't seem to mind either. They entered the deserted common room and James finally pulled the cloak off of them both.

"Instead of being squashed together under that why didn't we just use disillusionment charms? We can both do them perfectly well."

"I know, but it was much more fun using the cloak don't you think?" He said cheekily.

Lily looked for a change of subject to avoid answering that question truthfully, which would be far too embarrassing. "You know tomorrow is the last day of our agreement?" Lily realised how James must have heard this as he winced; formal, blunt and unfriendly. Exactly how Lily used to treat him.

James composed himself first. "I know. I've got something planned already." He said backing towards the stairs.

"I'm looking forward to it." His smile returned at this. "Good night James."

"I'll win you over tomorrow Lily," he said knowingly, "one way or the other."

As James disappeared Lily's words caught in her throat. 'But you already have.'

---

"I went to the library and found something that might interest you." Alice said pointing to Lily's pillow and the book upon it without looking up from her own.

"'Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches'" Lily looked at Alice sceptically. "Sorry Alice but I'm still not gay."

Alice was unperturbed. "Then why haven't you kissed James yet?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just don't like him that way?"

"It has, but I realised that's just a lie." Alice smiled sweetly.

Realising she was never going to win this one, Lily brought the conversation back to the book sat on her lap. "So what's this about?"

"There's a bit in there about conjuring flowers and how long they survive. Page 63."

Lily flicked to the relevant page.

'Pro meus diligo (non-verbal) is a charm that creates a posy of flowers for a gift to a witch. It is conjured with a circular movement of the wand while concentrating on the witch you love. The posy created will be different depending on the caster's object of affection. The type of flowers, size, colour and scent can change. The other factor that can change is the flower's lifespan before they die. Much like a patronus' strength is determined by how happy the memory used is, the stronger the feelings of love, the longer the flowers will survive. Flowers will usually survive around 24 hours but in rare cases of strong emotion can last up to 36.'

Lily glanced to her posy of flowers sat on her nightstand. 48 hours on they were as fresh as they were when they were conjured. Lily knew what this meant and placed a hand on her heart. "Oh my."

"I know," Alice grinned cheekily. "And look at the back page. Apparently it's tradition for each guy who uses the book to add a heart, their initials and the initials of the girl they like."

Lily did so and found the page covered in hearts. Most were faded and smudged; she went to the most recent additions. J.F. + J.F., G.L. + M.M…

Lily eventually found a few that were of more interest to her.

'F.L. + A.P.'

"Frank?"

Alice nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Keep going."

'S.B. + All girls!'

"Sirius!?"

"Yeah. It does explain a few things though. I'm sure you'll recognise the next one as well."

Lily did.

'J.P. + L.E.'

---

"I went to the library and found something that might interest you."

"What do you mean?" James asked Remus while searching his floor for his pyjamas.

"Page 63," Remus said passing a book to him. "Next to euphoria."

"'Potions for the troublesome prankster', how did you get this? It's in the restricted section."

"Being a respectable student has its advantages. I told Miss Pince that I was researching antidotes after a recent spate of pranks."

"Remus you flirt. Carry on like this and dear Irma will pop the question soon." Sirius laughed.

"Oh shut up. Just look at the effects will you."

"'Venenum pro hostes hostium'," James scanned the page, laughing to himself. "Oh, this is perfect, and it only takes an hour to make. Let's get brewing."

"Way ahead of you James." He nodded to a cauldron containing of what at first glance appeared to be pumpkin juice in the corner of the dormitory. "A trip to the kitchens tomorrow morning and Mulciber will regret ever using that word."

"You understand that I would've hexed him on the spot if Lily hadn't stopped me. I should've hexed you as well Padfoot after this afternoon."

"Sure you would, and I've already explained. I was hungry." Sirius decided to try and change the subject as James glared daggers at him. "So what've you got planned for tomorrow?"

"Well I've been thinking about it lots. What Lily likes, where to have it, how to impress her without seeming desperate." Remus and Sirius seemed impressed by the thought James had put into this. "Anyway after all of that… I've got nothing."

The three boys talked for a long time and eventually James felt better. It seemed that he already knew what Lily's perfect date was but didn't have the confidence to carry this plan through. That's where Remus and Sirius came in.

"Anyone want some pumpkin juice?" Peter came out of the bathroom, but his three friends who were in deep conversation waved him off.

"So what about the final dare?" Remus asked.

"And what was wrong with my suggestion?" Sirius whined.

"Don't be stupid. We need Lily to admit her feelings for James; you know how stubborn she is. She can't be forced."

"That's true." James said quietly. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Remus glanced over his shoulder after hearing a yelp. "Hold that thought." He stood and raised his wand towards Peter.

"Peter that wasn't pumpkin juice you muppet!" Sirius roared with laughter and James immediately joined in as the effect of the potion became clear.

"Well, at least we know it works now!"

---

James and Lily both feel asleep late that night after discussing what would happen tomorrow in great depth with their respective friends. Both knew that Lily's unrelenting stubbornness held them back and they both strived to find a solution to this.

**A/N A lot happens in this chapter! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Fave parts? Characters? Lines? Things to Improve? I read every single review so let me know!**

**University is awesome! I've been so busy but now it's the holidays so here is the next chapter. I've just had swine flu too so have been bed ridden!**

**I have a vote on my home page with some suggestions for one-shots I'm thinking of writing. I'd appreciate your opinion on which you would find the most interesting to read.**

**Cookie Question: What does 'Venenum pro hostes hostium' do to people who drink it? It's Latin and translates as 'potion for the enemy'. The best/most accurate/inventive/funny answers get cookies!!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing for those that do, ;-P  
Ginger-Whinger**

**DON'T FORGET to add the story alert if you want to know when the next chapter is posted! (If you haven't done already!)  
LIKE THIS STORY? Then check out my profile for more J/L stories like this!**


End file.
